Escaleras, Apartamentos y Ventanas
by Delic Zwart
Summary: Simplemente mira por la ventana.


**Escaleras, ventanas y apartamentos.**

El menor de los hermanos Italianos se encontraba sentado en un barandal color negro, lo único que podía ver eran sus propias botas marrones que se balanceaban al ritmo de sus pies, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, una voz lo sacó de su adormecimiento inconsciente, miró en primera estancia los zapatos, luego el pantalón marrón claro y la chaqueta de cuero hasta su cintura

-¡Hey! Italia – le dijo alegre el oji azul americano – Te estoy diciendo que si quieres otro – pregunto extendiendo en su mano derecha una pastelillo esponjoso relleno de crema de vainilla que en la etiqueta pintaba "Twikie"

\- Oh ¡sí! – Italia sonrió y tomo el panquesillo – Gracias América –

\- No problem my friend! – contesto Alfred, con su alegre sonrisa y energías desbordantes se alejó del castaño para ir a reunirse con Inglaterra y otro más de países que se congregaban en un círculo, todos escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones del inglés; tenía entre manos algunas cosas que el Italiano menor no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad desde su posición .

Veneciano abrió la envoltura y le dio una mordida al esponjoso pan, miro a su alrededor, estaba ese círculo de países que organizaban las cosas, estaba Inglaterra el "organizador" o al menos eso parecía aún que el de la idea fue América, en otro lugar estaban España y Austria, quienes afinaban las cuerdas de su Guitarra y Violín respectivamente, dio otro bocadillo al pastel, pero ya no le pareció tan delicioso como el anterior que se había devorado por completo en un santiamén, guardo el resto del Twikie en su bolsillo y tragó saliva, tal vez esa cosa le había sentado mal, pues su estómago estaba revuelto y sentía mareos.

-Italia-kun ¿estás listo? – el oriental hizo que Italia saltara ligeramente de la sorpresa

\- J-Japón, sabes, no creo que esto sea una buena idea después de todo…. – contesto nervioso mirando de nuevo sus pies balanceantes

\- ¿pero qué dices Italia-kun? – el japonés lucía un tanto preocupado por las palabras del Italiano, se acercó a él

Italia miró al fondo de las escaleras, se encontraban todos los países en el último piso de un complejo apartamental de unos 10 pisos aproximadamente, el edificio era cuadrado y gris por dentro y por fuera, contaba con una escalera en "caracol" (si así le podemos llamar, pues poseía ángulos rectos en lugar de curvas) al centro del edificio, en cada piso había uno apartamentos, con puertas grises y números plateados, pero la última planta era diferente, los departamentos eran de dos niveles y solo había 4 departamentos (es decir eran el doblemente espaciosos) además, la segunda planta contaba con una curiosa y mal ubicada ventana interna, con la cual solo podías ver los otros departamentos, las escaleras y quien tocara a tu puerta, en este caso, esa ventana estaba "espléndidamente ubicada" .

-hum – Feli sintió que las escaleras se movía y su visión se puso un tanto borrosa, se sujetó con más fuerza de la necesaria al barandal, pues pensó que en cualquier segundo caería de espaldas, parpadeo y todo volvió a estar normal, soltó un suspiro interno – Oye Japón – el Italiano se balanceo hacía atrás simulando que caía – Me pregunto, ¿si me caigo de aquí crees que muera? – poco a poco soltó sus manos

\- ¡Italia-kun! – en un segundo Japón tomo de la camisa a Italia y lo jalo hacía enfrente, con un poco más de fuerza logro que se pusiera de pie, soltó un suspiro de alivio, a veces no entendía lo que ese chico pensaba, pero si que lograba asustarle – Por favor ya no hagas cosas así, me preocupas. –

\- ¿¡eh?! ¿Qué dices Japón? – Preguntó Veneciano ladeando su cabeza - ¡Era solo una broma! – le dio palmadas en el hombro al peli negro mientras reía con un deje de nerviosismo

Kiku lo miro y sonrió – Italia-kun, no estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien – la sonrisa del oriental era cálida y confiable, Italia lo sabía a la perfección.

-Gracias Japón - Italia le regreso la sonrisa de la misma forma

\- Bien, ahora lo que… ¡America-san, Inglaterra-san este no es momento para discutir! ¡Demonios! Disculpame Italia-kun, eso dos….yo hem…ah – el pobre Japón se debatía en que hacer mientras a unos metros ambos rubios discutían por alguna tontería en su idioma natal

_\- You fucking lover of hamburger! Don't dare to say it! – _

_\- Oh~ or even I do, what? Your magical friends go to haunt me? Je! - _

_\- I said, NOT! America idiot! – _

\- está bien Japón, ve, solo tú puedes calmarlos – le dijo Italia

\- Oh, no tardo - el oriental fue a ver que ocurría con esa curiosa pareja dispareja – ¿Ahora qué pasa? –

\- Japon! No es nada~ Inglaterra es un exagerado – le contesto el Americano antes de que el oji esmeralda pudiera hablar – Yo solo estaba contando la vez en que Inglaterra y yo fuimos a ese bar y después él…. - rápidamente Arthur le callo poniendo una de sus manos en la boca del estadounidense

\- ¡Cállate ya maldición! - el color rojo se le notaba hasta en las orejas

Japón rió nervioso, no sabía cómo arreglar la situación, como solía suceder últimamente cuando a América se le pasaba la mano con lo que quería "compartir" con los demás países sobre su amante británico.

Italia se rió, ese par era realmente divertido, aún le daba un poco de miedo Inglaterra cuando se ponía serio, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

Después de unos momentos más en lo que pulían detalles, en otras palabras, Austria ponía a todos en orden, América no se salvó del golpe que le encesto Inglaterra, España tranquilizaba por cuadragésima vez a Romano, y alguien calmaba a Hungría que estaba sobre emocionada, ya todo estaba listo.

-Vee~~ No estoy seguro de esto – Italia se giró y según el "sin que nadie lo viera" (aún que eso era imposible, pues todos los ojos estaban sobre él) e intento escaparse por las escaleras

\- Ita-chan ¡No! – Hungría le detuvo y le regreso a su lugar - ¡Animo Ita-chan! Ya verás como todo sale bien – la húngara la sonrió y Veneciano tembloroso asintió con la cabeza

Todos se habían congregado frente a un departamento, estaban en una especie de fila o "formación" e Italia se encontraba al centro y frente a esta, a la derecha se encontraban Antonio y Roderich con sus instrumentos listos, Italia se giró y miró de nuevo a todos, esto era una pésima idea

-¡Hey! ¡Hermano idiota! – el hermano mayor llamo la atención del otro - ¡Escuchame! ¡Más te vale que hagas esto! Mira que habernos forzado a venir y ayudar con esta ridiculez ya es mucho ¡¿Ok?! Así que nada de acobardarse. Además si no lo haces yo mismo me encargo de romperle la cara a ese macho patatas ¿Bien? - Los hermanos italianos se miraron, Roma desvió la mirada apenado – Ajam, bueno que… supongo que…. Si lo amas, es por algo así que… tratare de no matarlo… - Lovino se rasco la nuca nervioso

-Fratello… Grazie – Italia no podía pedir más - ¡Bien! ¡Ahora! - le grito a Prusia y América que se encontraban justo bajo aquella ventana

\- OK! – respondió el rubio levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación y junto con el albino lanzaron unas piedrillas a la ventana, al menos unas seis o más.

Detrás de ese cristal, justo a esa hora se encontraba Alemania en su habitación leyendo, Italia y Prusia lo sabía, era casi seguro que estaba ahí.

-¡Oi! ¡West! - el hermano mayor grito, hasta que logro su cometido

Alemania abrió la ventana bastante molesto ¡¿Qué podía querer ahora su hermano?! ¿No podía esperar un poco? ¿o simplemente entrar? Él tenía una llave, pero bueno, el caso era siempre interrumpir en sus asuntos

-¿Ahora qué quieres Brud….- sus palabras se detuvieron cuando vio toda la congregación de países frente a su hogar, fue inevitable dar a parar de entre todas las miradas con la de cierto Italiano de ojos miel quien le sonrió.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra empezaron a sonar en una melosa y dulce melodía, quienes fueron seguidas por el compás del violín, Veneciano se tragó un gran nudo en la garganta y tomo aliento.

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! – Le gritó alzando una mano y sonriendo - ¡Deutschland Ich liebe dich! – No, Italia no sabía más cosas en alemán que esas simples palabras que tanto práctico para pronunciar correctamente, un simple "Alemania te amo" que tan atorado tenía en la garganta y tan sincero era - ¡Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado! ¡Prometo serte fiel y acompañarte en todo momento! ¡Alemania pasemos juntos la eternidad! -

Técnicamente, no podía casarse, eran países, y de colmo, dos hombres, pero eso ¡No le importaba a Veneciano! él simplemente dijo las palabras que salieron de su corazón, no es como si fuera una proposición de matrimonio ¿verdad? Simplemente sentía esa imperante y enorme necesidad de hacer su relación un tanto más "Formal", como aquellas dulces parejas de recién casados que tomaban largos paseos por el parque y desprendían azúcar en las miradas que se regalaban.

**¡Paf! **

El fuerte sonido de la ventana superior cerrándose de un golpe estruendoso saco de su mente adormecida al chico del rulo Italiano, por igual dejo a todos atónitos, se deprendió un claro desafine de la guitarra de Antonio quien como los demás se había quedado pasmado mirando la ventana, la música de Roderich se apagó con lentitud y le fue inevitable mirar a Italia, tragándose un nudo en la garganta, era muy posible escuchar el sonido del corazón del pequeño peli castaño rompiéndose.

El silenció se hizo espeso, nadie sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionar, o que decir, aun que podía verse que la chica Húngara pensaba en algunas palabras reconfortantes para Feliciano, que bien sabía no servirían de nada, Inglaterra y América intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, hasta que al final el mayor de los hermanos germanos titubeo alguna oración

\- Eh..Italia creo qu…. – comenzó acercándose al Italiano menor.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, todos fijaron sus ojos en esta, Alemania salió corriendo, sin dar siquiera una milésima de segundo para procesar la situación a los presentes se abalanzo sobre Italia, sosteniéndole con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- … Permíteme hacerlo Italia - le susurro el rubio – Permíteme estar a tu lado 5 000, 10 000 100 00 años, No….muchos….muchos más. –

Sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, pero no le importó, por que aquellas gotas eran producto de la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y estrecho entre sus dedos la ropa del alemán - ¡Si Capitán! – le contesto con aquella voz tan dulce que tenía.

-¡Waaa! ¡Felicidades! – La voz de Hungría y un estallido de aplausos a sus espaldas sorprendió a la pareja, que sonrieron agradecidos de aquellos amigos tan "peculiares" que poseían.

* * *

El joven Italia Veneciano entro al departamento, cargaba con una pequeña caja color marrón claro encintada y unas letras en marcador que decían "Cosas para hacer pasta" acompañadas por un corazón y una carita, también tenía en su mano derecha una bolsa de super mercado con ingredientes frescos.

-Waaa~~! ¡Esto esta pesado! – se quejó mientras ponía la caja sobre un sofá cubierto de plástico protector, después fue a colocar los ingredientes en una barra de la cocina.

Le hecho una mirada acusadora a todo el lugar, era lindo, aun no acogedor, pero en lo que respecta a espacio y diseño era perfecto

\- ¡Oh Alemania tenemos balcón! – exclamo extasiado el Italiano mientras corría hacía unas grandes puertas de cristal y las abría de par en par, llenó sus pulmones con aire fresco rociado de brisa marina.

-¡Italia! ¡Se me va a caer todo! – gritó Alemania desde la puerta, quien forcejeaba con unas cuatro cajas apiñadas en forma de torre, las cuales estaba cargando con ambas manos.

Veneciano fue corriendo a su auxilio, aún que poco o nada pudo hacer, más que dar vueltas en torno al rubio y agitar sus brazos preocupado mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor forma de tomar una de aquellas cajas que nada ligeras se veían - ¡ve! A-alemania ¿Q-ue hago? –

El alemán coloco todo a un lado del sofá, después lanzó un largo suspiro, tomando el aire que tanto necesitaba a causa del esfuerzo, fulmino al joven Italiano con la mirada - ¡¿No te dije que me ayudaras desde un principio?! -

-¡Waa! ¡Lo siento Alemania! ¡Lo siento! Es que…. no creí poder cargar ninguna de esas cajas, además tu eres tan musculoso y fornido, seguro que podías….. – se excusó Feli quien jugaba con sus dedos en un ademan de nervios

Ludwing sonrió, era imposible enojarse con él, era simplemente dulzura andante – Está bien, ya no importa Italia, perdón por gritarte –

\- ¡Veee~! Alemania ¡Abrázame! – Se abalanzo a los brazos del germano quien con gusto recibió el abrazo – Oh es cierto, Alemania ven – lo tomo de la mano y le arrastro hacía el balcón

\- ¿No te gusta Alemania? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa Italia, quien fue a recargarse en la barandilla del balcón - ¿Verdad que fue buena idea mudarnos a Venecia? -

\- Si, es muy bonita la vista – el joven de ojos de hielo admiro el paisaje de la ciudad, contemplo los canales y al final su vista se fijó en la expresión sonriente de Veneciano - Uh pero aun no entiendo que tenía de malo mi apartamento – suspiro pensando en todo el problema que era una mudanza

\- ¡No Alemania! El clima de tu casa no me gusta, siempre hace frio y nieva, y las personas me asustan – se quejó Italia como todo un niño pequeño mirando inocente al mayor

-¡Hey! – reclamo Alemania, quien de inmediato fue a tomar por la espalda a Italia y le aplico una llave de lucha sin demasiada fuerza

-¡Waa! ¡Veee! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tu casa también es bonita Alemania! – el alemán le soltó y ambos se rieron un poco.

\- Pero, supongo que no importa en donde estemos, si estoy contigo es suficiente. – soltó Ludwing mirando al cielo, y abrazando a Veneciano por la cintura

\- ¡_Ti amo_ Alemania! – Italia Veneciano se giró y de un salto enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, causándole un ligero sonrojo, para después plantarle un dulce beso en los labios que alargaron lo mayor posible sin importarles que estuvieran en un balcón y que cualquiera que pasara les pudiera ver, a pesar de que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron se quedaron mirando de una forma tan dulce que provocaba diabetes.


End file.
